freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe
Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe is a movie from Nintendo Studios, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures and Toei. Plot After President Galeem, President Dharkon, Dr. Galaga and Dark Wallflower Blush's defeat, the Heroes will stop Gohan Black from collecting the Infinity Stones. Characters Heroes * The Unified Heroes (group) ** Heroes of the Minecraft World *** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz *** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form *** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild *** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease *** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo *** Dr. Rabbid/Kamen Rider Decade X *** GLaDOS Greeed ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario/Kamen Rider Mario *** Luigi/Kamen Rider Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Princess Daisy *** Princess Rosalina & Luma *** Princess Toadstool *** Yoshi *** Bowser/Bowsette *** Bowser Jr. *** King Koopa *** President Koopa *** Kooplings **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Lemmy Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa **** Cheatsy Koopa **** Bully Koopa **** Big Mouth Koopa **** Kootie Pie Koopa **** Hip **** Hop **** Kooky von Koopa *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Kooplings **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa **** Paper Lemmy Koopa **** Paper Roy Koopa *** Sonic the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Kick Beetle/Kamen Rider Sonic *** Miles "Tails" Prower/Kamen Rider Mosquito/Kamen Rider Tails *** Knuckles the Echidna/Kamen Rider Punch Beetle/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Amy Rose/Kamen Rider Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Mantis/Kamen Rider Shadow *** Rouge the Bat/Kamen Rider Rouge *** E-123 Omega *** Silver the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Silver *** Blaze the Cat *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Rabbit *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *** Classic Miles "Tails" Prower *** Classic Knuckles the Echidna *** Classic Amy Rose *** Classic Vector the Crocodile *** Classic Charmy Bee *** Classic Espio the Chameleon *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Shiek *** Ganondorf *** Young Link *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Guile *** Cammy *** Zangief *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Dr. Mario *** Mii Fighters **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara *** Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic **** Rabbid Mario **** Rabbid Luigi **** Rabbid Peach **** Rabbid Yoshi **** Rabbid Toad **** Blue Rabbid Toad **** Yellow Rabbid Toad **** Black Rabbid Toad **** Green Rabbid Toad **** Purple Rabbid Toad **** Gold Rabbid Toad **** Beep-O **** Spawny **** Rabbid Wario **** Rabbid Waluigi **** Rabbid Daisy **** Rabbid Rosalina **** Rabbid Luma **** Rabbid Pauline **** Rabbid Kong **** Rabbid Kirby **** Rabbid Inkling Girl **** Rabbid Inkling Boy **** Rabbid Villager **** Rabbid Falcon **** Rabbid Pichu **** Rabbid Jigglypuff **** Rabbid Pac-Man **** Rabbid Dedede **** Rabbid Isabelle **** Rabbid Snake **** Rabbid Mac **** Rabbid Mega Man **** Rabbid Game & Watch **** Rabbid Geno **** Rabbid Meta Knight **** Rabbid Funky **** Rabbid Dixie **** Rabbid Diddy **** Rabbid Wrinkly **** Rabbid Candy **** Rabbid Tiny **** Rabbid Lanky **** Game Rabbids **** Rabbid Rool **** Bad Banana Rabbid **** Underwater Banana Rabbid **** Island Banana Rabbid **** Jungle Banana Rabbid **** Sea Banana Rabbid **** Rabbid R.O.B. **** Rabbid Ashley **** Rabbid Ice Climbers **** Rabbid Samus **** Rabbid Ridley **** Rabbid Trainer **** Rabbid Zelda **** Rabbid Link **** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette **** Rabbid Pikachu **** Rabbid Young Link **** Rabbid Toon Link **** Rabbid Shiek **** Rabbid Ganondorf **** Rabbid Rayman **** Rabbid Globox **** Rabbid Barbara **** Rabbid Lucina **** Rabbid Marth **** Rabbid Ike **** Rabbid Roy **** Rabbid Chrom **** Rabbid Robin **** Rabbid Corrin **** Rabbid Bayonetta **** Rabbid Ryu **** Rabbid Ken **** Rabbid Simon **** Rabbid Richter **** Rabbid Cloud **** Rabbid Joker **** Rabbid Luminary **** Rabbid Erdrick **** Rabbid Solo **** Rabbid Eight **** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie **** Rabbid Mewtwo **** Rabbid Lucario **** Rabbid Fox **** Rabbid Falco **** Rabbid Wolf **** Rabbid Olimar **** Rabbid Greninja **** Rabbid Incineroar **** Rabbid Dr. Mario **** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo **** Rabbid Mii Fighters ***** Rabbid Mii Brawler ***** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter ***** Rabbid Mii Gunner **** Rabbid Dark Pit **** Rabbid Dark Samus **** Rabbid Ness **** Rabbid Shiek **** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus **** Rabbid Lucas **** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer **** Rabbid Palutena **** Rabbid Bowser Jr. **** Rabbid Kooplings ***** Rabbid Larry Koopa ***** Rabbid Iggy Koopa ***** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. ***** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa ***** Rabbid Roy Koopa ***** Rabbid Lemmy Koopa ***** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa **** Bwario **** Bwaluigi **** Rabbid Birdo **** Rabbid Sonic **** Rabbid Tails **** Rabbid Amy **** Rabbid Knuckles **** Rabbid Shadow **** Paper Rabbid Peach **** Paper Rabbid Luigi **** Paper Spawny **** Paper Rabbid Mario **** Paper Rabbid Yoshi **** Paper Beep-O **** Rabbid Rouge **** Rabbid E-123 Omega **** Rabbid Cream **** Rabbid Silver **** Rabbid Blaze **** Rabbid Vector **** Rabbid Charmy **** Rabbid Espio **** Bwadow **** Bwarouge **** Luddy Von Bwah **** Iggle **** Roi **** Mort **** Lare Lare **** Wendle **** Lemmster **** Rabbid Mona **** Rabbid Alph **** Rabbid Classic Sonic **** Rabbid Classic Tails **** Rabbid Classic Knuckles **** Rabbid Classic Vector **** Rabbid Classic Charmy **** Rabbid Classic Espio **** Pirabbid Plant *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Megan Williams *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Ritcher Belmont *** Alucard *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Luminary *** Erdrick *** Solo *** Eight *** Banjo-Kazooie ** Protecters of Light *** Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Applejack *** Fluttershy *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Sonata Dusk *** Adagio Dazzle *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Sour Sweet *** Lemon Zest *** Indigo Zap *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Flash Sentry *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Thunderbass *** Valhallan *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaf *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spruce *** Juniper Montage *** Wallflower Blush *** Mezma *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Peacock Plume *** Vignette Valenica *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Keno *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Spider Bytez *** Newtralizer *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Stretch **** Stinky **** Fatso *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Proto R.I.C. *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger *** Rabbid 6 **** Rabblight Sparkle **** Rabble Jack **** Rabbidash **** Rabbity **** Rabbishy **** Rabbipie *** Rabbid Mane Six **** Rabbid Twilight Sparkle **** Rabbid Applejack **** Rabbid Rainbow Dash **** Rabbid Rarity **** Rabbid Fluttershy **** Rabbid Pinkie Pie *** Sora *** Riku *** Aqua *** Roxas *** King Mickey Mouse *** Donald Duck *** Goofy *** Sly Cooper *** Spyro the Dragon *** Ember the Dragon *** Sparzx *** Crash Bandicoot *** Coco Bandicoot *** Aku Aku *** Sans *** Papyrus *** Chara *** Harry Potter *** Inuyasha *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Eugene Harold Krabs *** Sheldon J. Plankton *** Lincoln Loud *** Lori Loud *** Leni Loud *** Luna Loud *** Luan Loud *** Lynn Loud Jr. *** Lucy Loud *** Lana Loud *** Lola Loud *** Lisa Loud *** Lily Loud *** Clyde McBride *** Bobby Santiago *** CatDog *** Alvin Seville *** Simon Seville *** Theodore Seville *** Brittany Miller *** Jeanette Miller *** Eleanor Miller *** Hello Kitty *** Mimmy *** Dear Daniel *** Keroppi *** Badtz-maru *** Osmosis Jones *** Drix *** Maria Amino *** Stanley Whitefin *** Bendy (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *** Angie Angel (Bendy and The Ink Machine) ** Team RWBY *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Long ** Team JNPR *** Juane Arc *** Nora Valkrie *** Pyrra Nikos *** Lie Ren ** Team Tempest *** Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow *** Grubber *** Mewtwo *** Dynamo *** Bigby Wolf *** Qrow Branwen *** Raven Branwen *** Winter Schnee ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Marino *** Cinnamon ** Mysticons *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Moonwolf-Goodfey *** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid *** Piper Wilowbrook *** Eartha ** Z Fighters *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco ** Team Showa Kamen Rider *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J ** Team Reiwa Kamen Rider *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Ryutaro Okada/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Hiroe Igeta/Kamen Rider Valkyrie ** Team Heisei Kamen Rider *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz *** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai *** G3 Team *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol *** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue *** Killbus/Kamen Rider Killbus *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Neo Genm *** /Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy *** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase *** Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider Sango *** Akagi/Kamen Rider Yongo *** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun *** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart *** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain *** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Kurokage Troopers *** Knuckle Troopers *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage *** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage *** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga *** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa *** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form *** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword *** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper *** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper *** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Daisuke Danda/Kamen Rider Danki *** Sakae Saeki/Kamen Rider Sabaki *** Eiki/Kamen Rider Eiki *** Akira Amami/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Kyosuke Kiriya/Kamen Rider Kyoki *** Gouki/Kamen Rider Gouki *** Toki/Kamen Rider Toki *** Shouki/Kamen Rider Shouki *** Banki/Kamen Rider Banki *** Michibiki/Kamen Rider Michibiki *** Fubuki/Kamen Rider Fubuki *** Tsutomu Tsumura/Kamen Rider Akatsuki *** Kachidoki/Kamen Rider Kachidoki *** Yamabuki/Kamen Rider Yamabuki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta *** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga *** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight *** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda *** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia *** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger *** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills *** Koji Majima/Another Agito *** Toru Hojo/V1 *** Takahiro Omuro/Kamen Rider G3 Mild *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Mika Natsume/Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga ** Kamen Sentai Gorider *** Aka-Rider *** Ao-Rider *** Mido-Rider *** Ki-Rider *** Momo-Rider ** Team Wario and Waluigi *** Wario *** Waluigi *** Bill Cipher *** Black Hat (Villainous) *** Snips *** Snails ** OK Ben Let's Go Universe With Finn & Jake *** K.O. *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) *** Garnet *** Finn the Human *** Jake the Dog ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstein *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Chance Sureshot ***Toothpick Sally *** Recap Robot *** Rex Salazar *** Grim Reaper *** Billy *** Mandy *** Samurai Jack *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 1 *** Numbuh 2 *** Numbuh 3 *** Numbuh 4 *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Johnny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy ** Team Chowder *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin Trio) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) ** The Newest Members *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn *** Underfist **** Hoss Delgado **** Irwin **** Jeff the Spider **** Fred Fredburger **** Skarr *** Victor "Vic" Calavera *** Valentino "Val" Calavera *** Kelsey Bern *** John Paul "J.P." Mercer *** Sheriff Mao Mao *** Deputy Badgerclops *** Deputy Adorabat ** LEGO Dimensions Warriors *** Emmet Brickowski *** Kai Smith/The Fire Ninja *** Jay Walker/The Lightning Ninja *** Zane/The Ice Ninja *** Cole/The Black Ninja *** Nya Smith/The Water Ninja *** Lloyd Garmadon/The Green Ninja *** P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X *** Skylor/The Amber Ninja *** Karlof/The Metal Ninja *** Seliel/The Phantom Ninja *** Ronin *** Echo Zane *** Laval the Lion *** Eris the Eagle *** Gorzan the Gorilla *** Bladvic the Bear *** Cragger the Crocodile *** Woriz the Wolf *** Razzar the Raven *** Roggar the Rhino *** Sir Fangar *** Lucy/Wyldstyle *** Benny (The LEGO Movie) *** MetalBeard *** Bad Cop/Good Cop *** Sweet Mayhem *** Balthazar *** Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi *** Banarnar *** Ice Cream Cone *** Susan (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *** Clay Moorington ** Overwatch Agents *** Lena "Tracer" Oxton *** D.Va *** Mei *** Genji Shimada *** Hanzo Shimada *** Winston *** Mercy *** Wrecking Ball *** Reinhardt *** Jesse McCree ** Team Boswer Jr. *** Boswer Jr. *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Juri Han *** Heihachi Mishima *** Ice King *** Joker *** Harley Quinn ** Team Heroes of Darkness *** Dark Meta Knight *** Reaper *** Widowmaker *** Oliva "Sombra" Colomar *** Doomfist *** Saber Alter *** Ruler Alter ** Uniteam *** Unikitty/Mega Ultrakitty *** Puppycorn *** Dr. Fox *** Hawkodile *** Richard (Unikitty!) *** Dr. Rabbit ** Mane Six *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Princess Rainbow Dash *** Princess Pinkie Pie *** Princess Rarity *** Princess Applejack *** Princess Fluttershy ** The Knights of Wishes *** Mephiles the Dark *** Zenyatta *** Malvaron Grimm *** Scott Green *** Aqua Blossom *** Rose Heart *** Nolan North *** Astolfo/Rider of Black *** Crimson Napalm *** Taffy Shade *** Big Mike ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire/Knight Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** **** Lucky/Shishi Red **** Stinger/Sasori Orange **** Garu/Ookami Blue **** Balance/Tenbin Gold **** Champ/Oushi Black **** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver **** Hammie/Chameleon Green **** Raptor 283/Washi Pink **** Spada/Kajiki Yellow **** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander **** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue **** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *** **** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed **** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue **** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen **** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow **** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink **** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak **** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster **** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *** S.P.D. Fire Squad **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hyuuga/Black Knight *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed **** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue **** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack **** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink **** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger ** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *** Bunta Daichi/Clover King *** Sokichi Banba/Big One ** Battle Fever J *** Masao Den/Battle Japan *** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *** Maria Nagisa/Miss America ** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *** Akira Momoi/DenziPink ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *** Asao Hyou/VulPanther ** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *** Miki Momozono/GogglePink ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink ** Choudenshi Bioman *** Shirou Gou/Red1 *** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 *** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 *** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 *** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 *** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin *** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix ** Choushinsei Flashman *** Jin/Red Flash *** Dai/Blue Flash *** Bun/Green Flash ** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Takeru/Red Mask *** Kenta/Black Mask *** Akira/Blue Mask *** Haruka/Yellow Mask *** Momoko/Pink Mask *** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon *** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai ** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo ** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *** Gai Yuki/Black Condor *** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow *** Jeffrey Kensaki/Green Eagle ** Neo-Jetman *** J1 *** J2 *** J3 *** J4 *** J5 ** Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Sasuke/NinjaRed *** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *** Seikai/NinjaYellow *** Saizou/NinjaBlue *** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *** Ninjaman ** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Goro Hoshino/OhRed *** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen *** Yuji Mita/OhBlue *** Juri Nijou/OhYellow *** Momo Maruo/OhPink *** Riki/KingRanger *** Gunmazin ** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer *** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer *** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer *** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer *** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer *** Signalman *** VRV Master ** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *** Miku Imamura/MegaPink ** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Hayate/GingaGreen *** Gouki/GingaBlue *** Hikaru/GingaYellow *** Saya/GingaPink ** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed *** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue *** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen *** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow *** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink *** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *** Yuri/TimePink *** Ayase/TimeBlue *** Domon/TimeYellow *** Sion/TimeGreen *** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver ** Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow ** Lightning Speed Gouraiger *** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger ** Asuka Kagura/Shurikenger ** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *** Asuka/AbareBlack *** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** Kai Ozu/MagiRed *** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow *** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue *** Houka Ozu/MagiPink *** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen *** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine *** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother *** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire ** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red *** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black *** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue *** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow *** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink *** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver *** Great Sword Man Zubaan ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Jan Kandou/GekiRed *** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow *** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue *** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet *** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper ** RinJyuKen Warriors *** Rio/Black Lion *** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red *** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue *** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow *** Hant Jou/Go-On Green *** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black ** Go-On Wings *** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold *** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Alata/Gosei Red *** Eri/Gosei Pink *** Agri/Gosei Black *** Moune/Gosei Yellow *** Hyde/Gosei Blue *** Gosei Knight ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *** Masato Jin/Beet Buster *** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *** Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan *** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan *** Tessai/Kyoryu Gray *** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *** Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver ** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou *** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou *** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou *** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou *** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *** Conductor/ToQ 7gou ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red *** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black *** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue *** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green *** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink *** Juhyeok Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Gold ** Young Six *** Sandbar *** Gallus *** Yona *** Ocellus *** Smolder *** Silverstream ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** Yousuke Jou/Spielban ** Diana/Diana Lady ** Helen/Helen Lady ** Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder ** Violent Spirit Top Gunder ** Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha ** Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan ** Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha ** Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa ** Castle Ninja Baron Owl ** Jail Ninja Habrum ** Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard ** Explosive Ninja Rocket Man ** Lightning Ninja Wild ** Holy Ninja Alamsa ** Treasure Ninja Jane ** Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja ** Paper Ninja Oruha ** Flower Ninja Yumeha ** Catherine/Catherine Ninja ** Winspector *** Bikel *** Walter ** Solbrain *** Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *** Reiko Higuchi/SolJeanne *** SolDozer ** Exceedraft *** Kosaku Muraoka/Draft Blues *** Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *** Gun Gibson ** Blue SWAT (Team) *** Sarah Misugi/Purple Swat *** Sig/Gray Swat *** Gold-Platinum ** B-Fighters *** Daisaku Katagiri/G-Stag *** Mai Takatori/Reddle *** Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto ** New Generation of B-Fighters *** Kengo Tachibana/B-Fighter Kuwager *** Ran Ayukawa/B-Fighter Tentou ** New B-Fighters *** Mac Windy/B-Fighter Yanma *** Julio Rivera/B-Fighter Genji *** Li Wen/B-Fighter Min *** Sophie Villeneuve/B-Fighter Ageha ** B-Robots *** Kabutack *** Kuwajiro *** Tobimasky *** Dangoron *** Gerotan *** Tentorina *** Ganirun *** Spidon *** Cobrander *** Sharkler *** Robotack *** Kamerock *** Mog-Lucky *** Takkard *** Mimeena *** Torabolt *** Darkrow *** Kabados *** Speedam/Speedy Wonder *** Mightburn/Mighty Wonder ** Madan Warriors *** Kenji Narukami/Ryukendo *** Juushirou Fudou/Ryuguno *** Koichi Shiranami/Ryujino ** Tomica Hero Rescue Force *** Hikaru Todoroki/R1 *** Kyosuke Jinrai/R2 *** Rei Kozuki/R3 *** Juri Shiraki/R4 *** Eiji Ishiguro/R5 *** Reiji Osakabe/R0 *** Natsuno Nanbu/RU ** Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire *** Tatsuya Homura/Fire-1 *** Yuma Megumi/Fire-2 *** Ritsuka Yuki/Fire-3 *** Tsubasa Aoi/Fire-4 *** Jun Watari/Fire-5 ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Justice League *** Batman *** Superman *** The Flash *** Martian Manhunter *** Wonder Woman *** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *** John Stewart/Green Lantern *** Aquaman *** Swamp Thing *** Jonah Hex *** Shazam *** Hawkman *** Green Arrow *** Steel *** Animal Man *** Atom *** Black Lightning *** Black Canary *** Plastic Man *** Vixen *** Elongated Man *** B'wana Beast *** Red Tornado *** Detective Chimp *** Deadman *** The Spectre *** Metamorpho *** Wildcat *** Booster Gold *** Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *** Guy Gardener/Green Lantern *** Zatanna *** Hawkgirl *** Phantom Stranger *** Prince Karras *** Sandman *** Ice ** Avengers *** Steve Rogers/Captain America *** Tony Stark/Iron Man *** Thor *** Bruce Banner/Hulk *** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *** Clint Barton/Hawkeye *** James Rhodes/War Machine *** Scott Lang/Ant-Man *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man *** T'Challa/Black Panther *** Shuri *** M'Baku/Man Ape *** Vision *** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *** Sam Wilson/Falcon *** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *** Hope van Dyne/Wasp *** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *** Wong *** Pepper Potts/Rescue *** Brunnhilde/Valkyrie ** Eddie Brock/Venom ** Howard the Duck ** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Starlord *** Gamora *** Drax the Destroyer *** Rocket Racoon *** Groot *** Nebula *** Mantis ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir ** Peni Parker/SP//dr Spider Suit ** Peter Porker/Spider-Ham ** Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man 1967 ** Guardian Power Rangers *** Jason Lee Scott (The Phantom Wars)/King Tyranno *** Tommy Oliver (The Phantom Wars)/Luminary Bracho *** Billy Cranston (The Phantom Wars)/Majestic Lupine *** Zack Taylor (The Phantom Wars)/Supreme Mastor *** Trini Kwan (The Phantom Wars)/Queen Gryphus *** Kimberly Ann Hart (The Phantom Wars)/Celestial Fenix *** Adam Park (The Phantom Wars)/Imperial Guardian *** Rocky DeSantos (The Phantom Wars)/Pharaonic Zaru *** Katherine Hillard (The Phantom Wars)/Lady Pterazon ** /Ranger Slayer ** /Solar Ranger ** Bulk Biceps ** Violet Bluff ** Brawly Beats ** The Wonderbolts *** Spitfire *** Soarin *** Blaze *** Surprise *** Misty Fly *** Silver Zoom *** Fleetfoot *** High Winds *** Thunderlane ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Black Dino Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II *** *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** /White Aquitar Ranger *** /Blue Aquitar Ranger *** /Yellow Aquitar Ranger *** /Black Aquitar Ranger *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Blue Ranger *** /Galaxy Green Ranger *** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger *** /Green Lightspeed Ranger *** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Time Force Blue *** /Time Force Yellow *** /Time Force Green *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Time Force Silver *** /Red Wild Force Ranger *** /Blue Wild Force Ranger *** /Black Wild Force Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /White Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Red Wind Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Yellow Wind Ranger *** /Crimson Thunder Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /Blue Dino Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** *** /SPD Deka Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Green Ranger/SPD Green Dragon Ranger *** /SPD Yellow Ranger *** /SPD Pink Ranger *** /SPD Omega Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /SPD Kat Ranger *** /SPD Nova Ranger *** /SPD Orange Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Yellow Mystic Ranger *** /Blue Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /White Mystic Ranger *** /Solaris Knight *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Black Overdrive Ranger *** /Blue Overdrive Ranger *** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger *** /Pink Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** *** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Green ** *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green ** *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** /Masked Rider ** Masked Rider Warriors *** Masked Rider Warrior Leader *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** Masked Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Masked Rider X *** Masked Rider Amazon *** Strongman *** Skyrider *** Masked Rider Super-1 *** Masked Rider Z-Cross ** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Chance/Kamen Rider Torque ** Van/Kamen Rider Camo ** Price/Kamen Rider Strike ** Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust ** Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting ** Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe ** Chase/Kamen Rider Spear ** Kase/Kamen Rider Siren ** Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx ** Eubulon/Advent Master ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Beetleborgs *** Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *** Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg *** Josephine McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg *** Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg ** Karato ** Silver Ray ** Astralborgs *** Dragonborg *** Fireborg *** Lightningborg *** Ladyborg ** Agent Beetleborgs *** Agent Blue Stinger Beetleborg *** Agent Green Hunter Beetleborg *** Agent Red Striker Beetleborg ** Winx Club *** Bloom *** Stella *** Musa *** Flora *** Aisha ** The Specialists *** Sky *** Brandon *** Timmy *** Riven *** Helia *** Roy *** Bishop *** Jared ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Team Star Wolf *** Wolf O'Donnell *** Leon Powalski *** Panther Caroso *** Mathis ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee *** Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx *** Luka Couffaine/Viperion *** Max Kanté/Pegase *** Lê Chiến Kim/Roi Single *** Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuuko *** Wang Fu/Jade Turtle ** ** ** Ghost Crew *** Kanan Jarrus *** Hera Syndulla *** C1-10P *** Garazeb Orrelios *** Sabine Wren *** Ezra Bridger *** Alexsander Kallus *** Captain Rex *** Ahsoka Tano ** Team Fireball *** Jarek Yeager *** R1-J5 "Bucket" *** Tam Ryvora *** Neeku Vozo *** Kazuda Xiono ** Ace Squadron *** Torra Doza *** Hype Fazon *** Freya Fenris *** Griff Halloran *** Bo Keevil ** Kazuda Xiono's Squadron *** C4 *** Mia Gabon *** Hugh Sion ** Wander ** Sylvia ** Badlands Dan ** Wreck-It Ralph ** Fix-It Felix ** Vanellope von Scheetz ** Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun ** Shank ** Butcher Boy ** Felony ** Pyro ** Little Debbie ** Team Disney Princess *** Moana *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Rapunzel *** Tiana *** Ariel *** Fa Mulan *** Pocahontas *** Jasmine *** Belle *** Aurora *** Cinderella *** Snow White ** Pretty Cure All Stars *** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *** Kiryuu Michiru/Power of the Moon/Cure Bright *** Kiryuu Kaoru/Power of the Wind/Cure Windy *** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *** Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *** Momozono Love/Cure Peach *** Aono Miki/Cure Berry *** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *** Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *** Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *** Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo *** Aida Mana/Cure Heart *** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *** Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *** Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender *** Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora *** Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid *** Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle *** Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *** Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle *** Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical *** Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice *** Mofurun/Cure Mofurun *** Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *** Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *** Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *** Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *** Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait *** Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *** Nono Hana/Cure Yell *** Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *** Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *** Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *** Ruru Amour/Cure Amour *** Hugtan/Cure Tomorrow ** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *** Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *** Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *** Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *** Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene ** Amazon Riders *** Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega/Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Chouseishin GranSazers *** Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras *** Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon *** Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls *** Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans *** Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion *** Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel *** Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dain *** Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion *** Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tairous *** Gou Kamiya/Sazer Tragos *** Ryoko Amemia/Sazer Velsou *** Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces ** Genseishin Justirisers *** Shouta Date/Riser Glen *** Yuka Sanada/Riser Kageri *** Shinya Hiraga/Riser Gant ** Chousei Kantai Sazer-X *** Takuto Ando/Lio-Sazer *** Ad/Eagle-Sazer *** Kane Lucano/Eagle-Sazer *** Commander Shark/Shark-Sazer ** Buzz Lightyear ** FN-3181 ** Big Hero 6 *** Hiro Hamada *** Baymax *** GoGo Tomago *** Honey Lemon *** Wasabi *** Fred ** Master Chief ** Scorpion ** Sub-Zero ** X-Men *** Wolverine *** Beast (X-Men) *** Cyclops *** Emma Frost *** Professor Charles Xavier *** Jean Grey *** Storm *** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *** Iceman *** Nightcrawler *** Angel *** Bishop *** Forge *** Gambit *** Rogue (X-Men) *** Colossus *** Psylocke *** Firestar *** Caliban *** Spyke *** Sunspot *** Berzerker *** Magma *** Jubilee *** Multiple *** Wolfsbane *** Cannonball *** Dani Moonstar *** Havok *** Boom Boom *** X-23 *** Amanda Sefton *** Negasonic Teenage Warhead *** Yukio *** Firefist *** Dazzler *** Wade Wilson/Deadpool ** Fantastic Four *** Mr. Fantastic *** Thing *** Human Torch *** Invisible Woman ** *** **** /Lupin Red **** /Lupin Blue **** /Lupin Yellow *** **** /Patren 1gou **** /Patren 2gou **** /Patren 3gou *** /Lupin X/Patren X ** Ultra Warriors *** Shin Hayata/Ultraman *** Zoffy *** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven *** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *** Father of Ultra *** Mother of Ultra *** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo *** Astra *** Ultraman King *** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *** Yullian *** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus *** Elek *** Loto *** Amia *** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck *** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth *** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great *** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth *** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Boy *** Ultraman Pict *** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *** Julie/Ultraman Justice *** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next *** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa *** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Xenon *** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari *** Jin/Ultraseven X *** Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero *** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga *** Shou/Ultraman Victory *** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed *** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio *** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman *** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma ** ZAP SPACY *** Hiroshi Hyuga *** Rei/Reimon *** Jun Haruna *** Koichi Oki *** Masahiko Kumano ** *** Kou/RyusoulRed *** Melt/RyusoulBlue *** Asuna/RyusoulPink *** Towa/RyusoulGreen *** Bamba/RysoulBlack *** Kanaro/RyusoulGold ** Eren Jeager ** Miskasa Ackerman ** Bell Cranel ** Hesita ** Ais Wallenstien ** Bete Loga ** Loki (Danmachi) ** Team Phineas & Ferb *** Phineas Flynn-Fletcher *** Ferb Flynn-Fletcher *** Candace Flynn-Fletcher *** Buford van Stomm *** Baljeet Tijinder *** Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *** Irving Du Bois ** Team Milo Murphy's Law *** Milo Murphy *** Zack Underwood *** Melissa Chase ** Dipper Pines ** Mabel Pines ** Soos Ramirez ** Wendy Corduroy ** Scrooge McDuck ** Huey, Dewey and Louie ** Webby Vanderquack ** Launchpad McQuack ** Mrs. Beakley ** Gyro Gearloose ** Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck ** Lena (DuckTales 2017) ** Della Duck ** Miss Quackfaster ** Fethry Duck ** Randy Cunningham/The Ninja ** Howard Weinerman ** Mike Hagger ** Frank West ** Adam Northwest Pines ** Isaac Garcia-Shapiro Flynn ** Princess Eve Diaz Butterfly ** Rowan Freemaker ** Kordi Freemaker ** Zander Freemaker ** R0-GR ** Thel' Vadam ** Rtas 'Vadum ** N'tho 'Sraom ** Usze 'Taham ** Tul 'Juran ** Kola 'Baoth ** Spartans (Halo series) ** Covenant Arbiters (Halo series) ** Covenant Elites (Halo series) ** Star Butterfly ** Marco Diaz ** Pace Freemaker ** Lena Freemaker ** Moxie Freemaker ** Ka Pao ** Mundu ** Anakin Skywalker ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ** Ahsoka Tano (Past) ** Mace Windu ** Yoda ** Clone Troopers ** Padme Amidala ** Jar Jar Binks ** Kit Fisto ** Plo Koon ** Aayla Secura ** Luminara Unduli ** Adi Gallia ** Bail Organa ** Barriss Offee ** Jocasta Nu ** Ki-Adi-Mundi ** Mon Mothma ** Onaconda Farr ** Captain Rex (Past) ** Commander Cody ** Shaak Ti ** Wag Too ** Echo ** Fives ** Neeyutnee ** Nahdar Vebb ** Eeth Koth ** Commander Colt ** Quinlan Vos ** Ky Narec ** Commander Stone ** Commander Fox ** Commander Ponds ** Commander Gree ** Commander Fil ** Commander Thire ** Commander Bly ** Saesee Tiin ** Tiplee ** Tiplar ** Commander Doom ** Commander Havoc ** Commander Jet ** Commander Monnk ** Commander Neyo ** Commander Thorn ** Commander Trauma ** Commander Wolffe ** Captain Breaker ** Captain Fordo ** Captain Keeli ** Captain Lock ** Captain Gregor ** Lieutenant Trap ** Lieutenant Hawk ** Byph ** Ganodi ** Gungi ** Katooni ** Petro ** Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) ** Kalifa ** O-Mer ** Saw Gerrera ** Lux Bonteri ** Steela Gerrera ** Poe Dameron ** Robotboy ** Tommy Turnbull ** Gus Turner ** Lola Mbola ** Robotgirl ** The 7D *** Happy *** Grumpy *** Sleepy *** Dopey *** Sneezy *** Bashful *** Doc ** Cricket Green ** Tilly Green ** Bill Green ** Gramma Alice Green ** Remy Remington ** Nancy Green ** Miss Martian ** Artemis ** Batgirl ** Supergirl ** Wonder Girl ** Power Girl ** Princess Amethyst ** Inhuman Royal Family *** Black Bolt *** Gorgon *** Karnak *** Medusa Amaquelin *** Crystal Amaquelin *** Lockjaw ** Blythe Baxter ** Russell Ferguson ** Zoe Trent ** Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio ** Sunil Nevla ** Minka Mark ** Pepper Mildred Clark ** Penny Ling ** Anna Twombly ** Roger Baxter ** Youngmee Song ** Jasper Jones ** Sue Patterson ** Buttercream Sundae ** Aunt Christie ** Sugar Sprinkles ** SwaySway ** Buhdeuce ** The Bread Maker ** Ketta ** Sanjay Patel ** Craig Slithers ** Hector Flanagan ** Megan Sparkles ** Harvey Beaks ** Fee ** Foo ** Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom ** Irma Lair ** Taranee Cook ** Cornelia Hale ** Hay Lin ** Tommy Pickles ** Chuckie Finster ** Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille ** Angelica Pickles ** Susie Carmichael ** Dylan "Dil" Pickles ** Kimi Finster ** Spike (Rugrats) ** Howard "Howie" DeVille ** Sarah "Taffy" Maynston ** Tucker X ** Trudy X ** Tuesday X ** Truman X ** Rex X ** Home Base ** Steven Y ** Sasha Y ** Seven Y ** Scout Y ** Brandon (The X's) ** Felicity ** Miguel ** Athena ** Yana ** Chase Davenport ** Adam Davenport ** Bree Davenport ** Leo Dooley ** Bob (Lab Rats) ** Spin ** Kate (Lab Rats) ** Daniel Davenport ** Taylor (Lab Rats) ** Logan (Lab Rats) ** Bionic Soldiers ** Phoebe Thunderman ** Max Thunderman ** Nora Thunderman ** Billy Thunderman ** Hank Thunderman ** Barb Thunderman ** Chloe Thunderman ** Henry Hart/Kid Danger ** Ray Manchester/Captain Man ** Kaz ** Oliver ** Skylar Storm ** Benny (Mighty Med) ** Lizard Man ** Philip (Mighty Med) ** Ambrose ** Tecton ** Solar Flare II ** Incognito ** Blue Tornado ** The Crusher ** Brain Matter ** Titanio ** Mesmera ** Citadel ** The Great Defender ** Captain Atomic ** Mr. Quick ** Owl Girl ** Timeline ** Gray Granite ** Neocortex ** Surge ** Absolute Zero ** Snowstorm ** Remix ** Spotlight ** Alley Cat ** Agent Blaylock ** Optimo ** Dark Warrior ** Valkira ** Gamma Girl ** Amicus ** Harold (Mighty Med) *** Bubble Man ** Hapax the Elder ** Dynamo ** Human Blade ** Scarlet Ace ** Disgusto ** Queen Hornet ** Replicate ** Gravitas ** Lady Spectrum ** Skipper (Mighty Med) ** Arachnia ** Spark ** Ciara ** Arc ** Prudence ** Warwick ** Buttercup (Knight Squad) ** Kim Possible ** Ron Stoppable ** Rufus ** Wade ** Monique ** Athena ** Dudley Puppy ** Kitty Katswell ** The Chief ** Keswick ** T.U.F.F. Troopers ** Sakaaran Rebellion *** Korg *** Miek *** Biff *** Tasba *** Hajo *** Ejashi *** Hiroim *** Elloe Kaifi ** Ichigo Hoshimiya ** Aoi Kiriya ** Ran Shibuki ** Yurika Todo ** Kaede Ichinose ** Seira Otoshiro ** Kī Saegusa ** Sora Kazesawa ** Maria Himesato ** Otome Arisugawa ** Sakura Kitaoji ** Shion Kamiya ** Michelle Tachibana ** Asami Himuro ** Akari Ōzora ** Sumire Hikami ** Hinaki Shinjō ** Juri Kurebayashi ** Rin Kurosawa ** Madoka Amahane ** Yume Nijino ** Hime Shiratori ** Tsubasa Kisaragi ** Yuzu Nikaidō ** Yozora Kasumi ** Lilie Shirogane ** Tsubaki Saionji ** Arisa Mizukoshi ** Reika Yūki ** Nina Dōjima ** Nono Daichi ** Lisa Shirakaba ** Mikuru Natsuki ** Mizuki Kanzaki ** Miyabi Fujiwara ** Kokone Kurisu ** Nina Dōjima ** Hazuki Aranada ** Monica Kiki ** Subaru Yūki ** Nozomu Igarashi ** Asahi Kasumi ** Kanata Kira ** Koharu Nanakura ** Laura Sakuraba ** Ako Saotome ** Mahiru Kasumi ** Elza Forte ** Rei Kizaki ** Kirara Hanazono ** Aria Futaba ** Aine Yūki ** Mio Minato ** Maika Chōno ** Emma Hinata ** Karen Kamishiro ** Mirai Asuka ** Marin Manami ** Rinna Shinkai ** Sakuya Shirayuri ** Kaguya Shirayuri ** Hibiki Tenshō ** Alicia Charlotte ** Wakaba Harukaze ** Raki Kiseki ** Megan Williams (G1) ** Molly Williams (G1) ** Danny Williams (G1) ** Spike (G1) ** The Moochick ** Bushwoolies and the Grundles ** Scorpan ** Buttons ** Catrina ** Rep ** Fizzy ** Galaxy ** Gusty ** Ribbon (G1) ** Heart Throb ** Lofty ** North Star ** Paradise ** Surprise ** Whizzer ** Wind Whistler ** Cherries Jubilee ** Baby Cuddles ** Cupcake ** Gingerbread ** Lickety-Split ** Posey ** Sweet Stuff ** Baby Tiddly Winks ** Truly ** Rosedust ** Peach Blossom ** Morning Glory ** Honeysuckle ** Forget-Me-Not ** Twilight (G1) ** Locket ** Masquerade ** Magic Star ** Shady ** Sundance ** Baby Bouncy ** Baby Quackers ** Baby Half-Note ** Baby Lickety-Split ** Baby Tic-Tac-Toe ** Ripple ** Sea Shimmer ** Sunshower ** Surf Rider ** Water Lily ** Scoops ** Mimic ** Baby Fifi ** 4-Speed ** Salty ** Slugger ** Steamer & Tex ** Score/Quarterback ** Princess Tiffany ** Princess Primrose ** Princess Royal Blue ** Princess Serena ** Princess Sparkle ** Princess Starburst ** Knight Shade ** Cotton Candy ** Bubbles (G1) ** Bow-Tie ** Medley ** Ember (G1) ** Firefly ** Applejack (G1) ** Moondancer (G1) ** Glory ** Seawinkle ** Wavedancer ** Sealight ** Sparkler ** Powder ** Skydancer ** Razzaroo ** Minty ** Kimono ** Wysteria ** Lily (G1) ** Backstroke ** Beachcomber ** Sand Dollar ** Whitecap ** Drudge ** Gustave Le Grand ** Habbit ** King Hugo ** Kyrie ** Pluma ** Ruff ** Sting ** Captain Crabnasty ** Sunny Daze (G3) ** Sweetberry ** Cotton Candy (G3) ** Sparkleworks ** Rainbow Dash (G3) ** Pinkie Pie (G3) ** Star Catcher ** Sky Wishes ** Scooter Sprite ** Twinkle Twirl ** Coconut Cream ** Island Delight ** Coconut Grove ** Wysteria ** Thistle Whistle ** Sparkleworks ** Triple Treat ** Sweetberry ** Cloud Climber ** Tra La La ** Tiddlywink ** Zipzee ** Daffidazy ** Brights Brightly ** Rarity (G3) ** Whistle Wishes ** Puzzlemint ** Cheerilee (G3) ** Starflight (G3) ** Heart Bright ** Lily Lightly ** Storybelle ** Starsong ** Sweetie Belle (G3) ** Toola Roola (G3) ** Scootaloo (G3) ** Mayor Flitter Flutter ** Whimsey Weatherbe ** Fizzy Pop ** Scooter Doo (G3) ** Spike (G3) ** Sweetheart ** Melody ** Bright Eyes ** Patch ** Clover ** Bon Bon (G3) ** Teddy (G3) ** Ace (G3) ** Lancer ** Miss Hackney ** Spinner ** Dandy ** Buddy (G3) ** Twinkle Wish ** Applejack (G3) ** Valenshy ** Waterfire ** Honolu-loo ** Seaspray (G3) ** Sew-and-So ** Skywishes ** Sparkleworks ** Spring Fever ** Starbeam ** Star Flight ** Heart Bright ** Tink-a-Tink-a-Too ** Amberlocks ** Apple Spice ** Blossomforth ** Bowtie ** Bumblesweet ** Daffidazey ** Daisyjo ** Desert Rose ** Fiesta Flair ** Fizzy Pop ** Forsythia ** Gem Blossom ** Glitter Glide ** Magic Marigold ** Merriweather ** Mother Pie (G3) ** Peachy Pie ** Piccolo (G3) ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** FBI Rabbids **** Male FBI Rabbid **** Female FBI Rabbid **** Male FBI Rabbid 2 **** Police Cop Rabbid **** Male Police Rabbid **** Policeman Rabbid *** Mini-Rabbid *** Gorilla Rabbid *** Nerdy Rabbid *** Hardhat Rabbid *** Green Hardhat Rabbid *** Blue Hardhat Rabbid *** Female Hardhat Rabbid *** Test Pilot Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid *** Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid *** Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Test Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Female Nerdy Rabbid *** Astronaut Rabbid *** The Nosed Rabbid *** Rabbids Quatrio *** Super Hero Rabbids *** Black Hair Girl Rabbid *** Agent Rabbid 000 *** Girl Rabbid *** Cowboy Rabbid *** Secur-X *** Rabbid Trio *** Cheerleader Rabbid *** Black Hair Cheerleader Rabbids *** Rabbid Singer *** Rocket Hat Rabbid *** Female Punk Rock Rabbid *** Blondie Rabbid *** Color Spin Hat Rabbid *** Blue Tie Rabbid *** Mad Rabbidroids *** Baby Rabbid *** Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid *** Underwear Rabbid ** Zak ** Zoe ** Robbie (Rabbids Invasion) ** Alice Gassman ** Gina Xenson ** John Charles ** Professor Jones ** Kassidy Vale ** Granny (Rabbids Invasion) ** Special Unit *** Bridget Barnes *** Dumbar *** Doff ** SGAII-RD *** Jim Stern *** Agent Glyker ** Terramar ** Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) ** Rocko Rama ** Spunky ** Heffer Wolfe ** Filburt Turtle ** Ritla ** Superboy ** Arsenal ** Tanjiro Kamado ** Nezuko Kamado ** Zenitsu Agatsuma ** Inosuke Hashibira ** Kanao Tsuyuri ** Kiriya Ubuyashiki ** Kanata Ubuyashiki ** Giyu Tomioka ** Mitsuri Kanroji ** Obanai Iguro ** Sanemi Shinazugawa ** Gyomei Himejim * Special Fire Force Company 8 ** Akitaru Ōbi ** Arthur Boyle ** Iris (Fire Force) ** Lisa Isaribi ** Maki Oze ** Shinra Kusakabe ** Takehisa Hinawa ** Tamaki Kotatsu ** Viktor Licht ** Vulcan Joseph * Special Fire Force Company 1 ** Leonard Burns ** Karim Flam ** Foien Li ** Tamaki Kotatsu ** Onyango * Special Fire Force Company 2 ** Gustav Honda ** Taguchi ** Takeru Noto * Special Fire Force Company 3 ** Giovanni ** Flail ** Mirage * Special Fire Force Company 4 ** Sōichirō Arg ** Pan Ko Paat ** Ogun Montgomery ** Karin * Special Fire Force Company 5 ** Hibana(Captain) ** Tokuyama ** Conehead ** 3 Angels of the 5th ** Tōru Kishiri * Special Fire Force Company 6 ** Kayoko Huang ** Asako Arg * Special Fire Force Company 7 ** Benimaru Shinmon ** Konro ** Hikage ** Hinata ** Axel (Power Players) ** Masko ** Bearbarbarian ** Galileo ** Slobot ** Zoe (Power Players) ** Andrew (Power Players) ** Carlota Casagrande ** Carlos Jr. Casagrande ** Carlino Casagrande ** Carlitos Casagrande ** Sid Chang ** Adelaide Chang ** Luz Noceda ** Eda ** King (The Owl House) ** Senku Ishigami ** Taiju Oki ** Yuzuriha Ogawa ** Gen Asagiri ** Ryusui Nanami ** Chrome ** Kohaku ** Kinro ** Ginro ** Suika ** Ruri (Dr. Stone) ** Kaseki ** Turquoise ** Magma ** Soyuz ** Jasper (Dr. Stone) ** Namari * Guy (Green Eggs and Ham (TV series) * Sam (Green Eggs and Ham (TV series) Allies * Bulk and Skull * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Olaf * R2-D2 * C-3PO * R4-P17 * R2-KT * R5-S9 * D-0T * R7-F5 * R6-H5 * R7-A7 * Hariham Harry * Spike * Puppy Spike * Discord * Smooze * Capper * Parrot Pirates ** Captain Celaeno * Queen Novo * Princess Skystar * Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle ** Diamond Tiara ** Silver Spoon * Filthy Rich * Spoiled Rich * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence * King Sombra * Radiant Hope * Cutie Mark Crusaders (MLP: Friendship is Magic) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle ** Rainbow Rabbid Speed * DanTDM * Stampy Cat * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadence * Mr. Maellard * Mr. Gar * * * * * * * Cruise * Smash * Jax * Commander Shaw * * Sky Eagle Racer * President Business * Dr. Light * Choko * Stormy * Gawayne * Doug Hadderstrom * Princess Ember * Thorax * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * Sky Beak * Ocean Flow * * Double Diamond * Sugar Belle * Party Favor * Night Glider * Muriel Bagg * Eustace Bagg * Professor Utonium * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * Slinkman * Greg Universe * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * White Diamond * Star Swirl the Bearded * Flash Magnus * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Somnambula * Meadowbrook * Lord Beerus * Whis * Lord Hater * Eina Tulle * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. * Dave Seville * Stan Pines * Ford Pines * King River Butterfly * Moon Butterfly * Ludo * Cylindria * Spiral * Sir Cumference * Professor Pac-Man * Imanuel Doza * King Kai * Bubbles * Gregory * Professor Moshimo * Miumiu * Surge Protector * Yesss * Maybe * KnowsMore * J.P. Spamley * Eboy * Goten * Trunks * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Sensei Wu * Lord Garmadon * Misako * Cyrus Borg * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Max Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Suna Light * Dr. Thomas Light * Bert Wily * Angela Fairweather * Caleb * Blunk * Elyon Brown * Matt Olsen * Yan Lin * Mini-Max * Stuart "Stu" Pickles * Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles * Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II * Andrew "Drew" Pickles * Charlotte Pickles * Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille * Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster * Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael * Randall "Randy" Carmichael * Kira Watanabe-Finster * Alisa Carmichael * Buster Carmichael * Edwin Carmichael * Harold Frumpkin * Louise "Lulu" Jonston-Pickles * Grandpa Boris Kropotkin * Minka Kropotkin * Grandma Chata * Achi * Xochi Jalapeño * Guillermo * CaCao * Rosa "Rosita" * Miguelito * Andres * Donald Davenport * Terry Perry * Douglas Davenport * Tasha Davenport * Cherry * Charlotte Bolton * Van Del * Jasper Dunlop * Mr. Gooch * Bork * Schwoz Schwartz * Sir Gareth * The King (Knight Squad) * Jake Long * Luong Lao Shi * Fu Dog * Spud * Trixie Carter * Haley Long * Jonathan Long * Susan Long * Sun Park * Dr. James Possible * Dr. Ann Possible * Jim and Tim Possible * Raichi Hoshimiya * Noeru Otoshiro * Orihime Mitsuishi * Johnny Bepp * Naoto Suzukawa * Tiara Yumesaki * Nagaoka * Hikaru Moroboshi * Anna Hibiki * Momoko Yachigusa * Dave Satō * Tamagorō Miwa * Tamaki Enjōji * Ken Mayuzumi * Chiharu Hachiya * Mr. Cake * Mrs. Cake * Puffed Pastry * Ragamuffin * Indiana Rave * Sky Beak and Ocean Flow * Mr. Santiago * Maria Santiago * Rosa Casagrande * Hector Casagrande * Carlos Casagrande * Frida Puga Casagrande * Stanley Chang * Becca Chang Villains * New Blood Tribe Series * Minecraft Dimensions ** Minecraft *** Minecraft Story Mode ** Super Smash Bros. *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Pikmin (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles (series) *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania *** Persona (series) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** My Little Pony (series) *** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (series) *** My Little Pony (G1) *** My Little Pony Tales ** Fate/series *** Fate/Zero *** Fate/Stay night: Unlimited Blade Works *** Fate/Grand Order *** Fate/Apocrypha *** Fate/EXTRA: Last Encore *** Fate/Extella ** BlazBlue (series) ** RWBY ** Metal Heroes *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto *** B-Robo Kabutack *** Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider V3 *** Kamen Rider X *** Kamen Rider Amazon *** Kamen Rider Stronger *** Skyrider *** Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Kamen Rider ZX *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider ZO *** Kamen Rider J *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Amazonz *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Super Sentai *** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Battle Fever J *** Denshi Sentai Denjiman *** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *** Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger ** Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** VR Troopers ** Masked Rider ** Big Bad Beetleborgs ** Beetleborgs Metallix ** Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Ultra Series *** Ultraman *** Ultraseven *** Return of Ultraman *** Ultraman Ace *** Ultraman Taro *** Ultraman Leo *** The☆Ultraman *** Ultraman 80 *** Ultraman: The Adventure Begins *** Ultraman: Towards the Future *** Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *** Ultraman Zearth *** Ultraman Tiga *** Ultraman Dyna *** Ultraman Gaia *** Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Neos *** Ultraman Cosmos *** ULTRAMAN *** Ultraman Nexus *** Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Mebius *** Ultraseven X *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *** Ultraman Ginga *** Ultraman Ginga S *** Ultraman X *** Ultraman Orb *** Ultraman Geed *** Ultraman R/B *** ULTRAMAN (2019 Anime) *** Ultraman Taiga ** Madan Senki Ryukendo ** Tomica Heroes Series *** Tomica Hero Rescue Force *** Tomica Hero Rescue Fire ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Craig of the Creek *** Clarence (series) *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears *** The Amazing World of Gumball *** Mighty Magiswords *** Camp Lazlo *** Sym-Bionic Titan *** Megas XLR *** Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *** Uncle Grandpa (series) *** Summer Camp Island *** KND Codename: Kids Next Door *** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *** Firebreather *** The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *** HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *** The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** I. M. Weasel (series) *** Johnny Bravo (series) *** Courage the Cowardly Dog (series) *** Powerpuff Girls *** Dexter's Laboratory *** The Moxy Show *** Long Live The Royals *** Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *** Osmosis Jones (series) *** Mixels *** Samurai Jack *** Villianous *** Robotboy (series) *** Victor and Valentino ** DC Universe *** Justice League ** Marvel Universe *** Avengers *** X-Men *** Fantastic Four *** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Inhuman Royal Family ** Nicklodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** CatDog (TV Series) *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** Avatar: The Legend of Korra *** Danny Phantom *** Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *** Hey Arnold! *** ChalkZone *** Invader Zim (TV Series) *** The Loud House *** ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *** T.U.F.F. Puppy *** Breadwinners *** Sanjay and Craig *** Rugrats *** The X's *** Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *** Wonder Park *** The Thundermans *** Henry Danger *** Knight Squad *** Rabbids Invasion *** Rocko's Modern Life *** The Casagrandes ** Disney Universe *** Wreck-It Ralph (series) *** DuckTales *** Kingdom Hearts *** Big Hero 6 (series) *** Toy Story (series) *** The 7D *** Wander Over Yonder *** American Dragon Jake Long *** Kim Possible *** Disney Princess **** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **** Cinderella (series) **** Sleeping Beauty (series) **** The Little Mermaid (series) **** Beauty and the Beast (series) **** Aladdin (series) **** Pocahontas (series) **** Mulan (series) **** The Princess and the Frog **** Tangled **** Brave (Disney and Pixar film) **** Frozen (series) **** Moana (series) *** Star Wars **** Star Wars: The Clone Wars **** Star Wars Rebels **** Star Wars Resistance **** Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **** Lego Star Wars: All-Stars *** Phineas and Ferb *** Milo Murphy's Law *** Star VS. The Forces of Evil *** Gravity Falls *** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *** Liv and Maddie *** Big City Greens *** Lab Rats *** Mighty Med *** The Owl House ** Killzone (series) ** Hello Kitty (series) ** Total Drama (series) ** Dragon Ball Z ** Fairy Tail ** One Piece ** Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ** Power Players ** My Hero Academia ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba ** Fire Force ** Dr. Stone ** Undertale ** Bendy and The Ink Machine ** Skullgirls ** Mysticons ** Winx Club ** W.I.T.C.H. ** Transformers ** Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Series) ** Overwatch ** Spyro (series) ** Crash Bandicoot (series) ** Rayman (series) ** Doctor Who (series) ** Harry Potter (series) ** TEKKEN (series) ** The Wolf Among Us! (series) ** Inuyasha (series) ** Monster High ** Ever After High ** Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Legends of CHIMA ** The LEGO Movie ** Nexo Knights ** Felix the Cat (series) ** Danmachi (series) ** Attack on Titan ** HALO (series) ** Final Fight (series) ** Dead Rising (series) ** Cross Crisis (series) ** Mortal Kombat (series) ** Runbow (series) ** Azure Striker Gunvolt ** Shovel Knight (series) ** Shantae (series) ** Bomberman (series) ** Pretty Cure (series) *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure *** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ** Chouseishin Series *** Chouseishin GranSazers *** Genseishin Justirisers *** Chousei Kantai Sazer-X ** Aikatsu! Series *** Aikatsu! *** Aikatsu Stars! *** Aikatsu Friends! *** Aikatsu on Parade! Songs * Face My Fears - Utada Hikaru and Skrillex (Opening Theme Song) * Did I Mention - Performed by Captain Planet - Played when Captain Planet did a song for his girlfriend, Aria Blaze much to Trixie Lulamoon's anger and jealousy. As she ran away in tears. * Queen of Mean - Performed by Trixie Lulamoon - Played when after being dumped by Captain Planet, as he chose Aria Blaze over her Trixie Lulamoon is in her room, crying as she imagines herself as the queen of evil and takes over New Earth. She took the Dark Emerald and she became Another Wizard Infinity Style. * Night Falls - Performed by Aria Blaze, Cupcake Slash, Blueberry Cake, Team Mario and Sonic, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Team Mordecai and Rigby, Equestria Ninjas and Heroes of the Minecraft World - Played when Michelangelo accidentally sound the alarm for the Tronics, XBorgs, Bruisers, Guardians and Hard Guardians. * Bright Burning Shout - Performed by T.M. Revolution - Played when the Unified Heroes defend New Earth from Gohan Black and the New Blood Tribe. * Even for You - from Avengers: Infinity War/Avengers: Endgame (Ending Theme Song) Quotes Click here for more quotes, go to here. Trivia * Cupcake Slash remembered how Aria Blaze ruined Trixie Lulamoon's life as Captain Planet dumped Trixie for her, as she found her diary. * As the film progressed, Trixie grew increasingly crazier/unhinged, likely due the Another Wizard Infinity Style Watch amplifying her jealousy towards Aria. * It is revealed that Arsenal is gentic clone of Speedy. * Gohan Black successfully founded all six Infinity Stones, so he wiped out half of the universe. Gallery Superboy (Teen Titans GO! To the Movies).png|Superboy Arsenal (Teen Titans GO! To the Movies).png|Arsenal Teentitansgomovies1029.jpg|Arsenal shows Robin a picture of the rest of their fellow heroes at the movies 1543124605641.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade Strongest Complete Neo Form DuZCGw2UYAASgiF.jpg|Kamen Rider W FangMetal 76717303 p0 master1200.jpg|Diend Lockseed 76717303 p2 master1200.jpg|Diend Eyecon 76717303 p3 master1200.jpg|Barcode Soldier Diend Gashat Dbm6kpm-f3410e49-8ba1-4f51-8916-d125f682d431.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Fantasy Simulation Gamer Level 50 D-wYzjPUIAAD189.jpg|Kamen Rider Build IkkaGlass Form D uVErQUYAASUBD.jpg|Another Zero-One D j7natU4AEaMKO.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Zero-OneArmor 75697511 p0 master1200.jpg|G1 Ridewatch Xm6c5k3.png|Kiva Ridewatch (Masao Ver.) Dd9t006-5a15f686-e36a-4766-9806-10c7c0a378d3.png|Fifteen Ridewatch 2jJ8r65.png|Ghost Ridewatch (Ayumu Ver.) EBHZSnZU8AAwwjB.jpg|Specter Edison Damashii Ridewatch Geiz Rebellion Ridewatch.jpg|Geiz Rebellion Ridewatch JrhCaHw.png|Kiva Miridewatch KjytjuB.png|Ghost Miridewatch EAF-xp1UYAARiPS.jpg|Cursing Ghost Progrise Key 66849161 495585304563392 6109003602086040037 n.jpg|S.P.D. Deka Ranger Key TRIAL-GokaiRed-SilverhybridRangerKey.png|Super Megaforce Red-Silver Hybrid Key Gokai-redsilver.png|Super Megaforce Red-Silver Hybrid TRIAL-BeetleBorgMetalHeroKeys.png|Reddle Key Shaider Ranger Key.jpg|Shaider Key 450064.png|Kamen Rider Black RX Key Super Hero Taisen Z 2013 Gokaiger.jpg|Gokaigers are gonna transform into Diana Lady, Kamen Rider Black RX, Jiraiya, Reddle, Shaider and B-Fighter Kabuto Super megaforce rangers as saban heroes by lavenderranger-ddbbh45.jpg|Gokaigers as B-Fighter Kabuto, Jiraiya, Kamen Rider Black RX, Diana Lady Reddle and Shaider Prsmf redo new powers school page 4 by lavenderranger-dd3ewvi.jpg|Super Mega Rangers as Pink Prism Ranger, Black Blitz Ranger, Red Squadron Ranger, Blue Lightning Ranger and Supersonic Yellow X1 Mask Ranger Key.jpg|Green Lightning Ranger Key 76632887 p1 master1200.jpg|Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold Ridewatch EFjRkerUYAIbGaM.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Adventuring Kuuga (Stella Nova ver.) EFifo73U0AAo0J1.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Awakening Agito (Stella Nova ver.) EFHx6TXUEAMxA48.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Survivaling Ryuki (Stella Nova ver.) EFHxM6qUwAAkFm8.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Bratting Faiz (Stella Nova ver.) EE LH1HUUAEHQVp.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Lightning Blade (Stella Nova ver.) EE K66AUUAAaHQL.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Damazing Hibiki (Stella Nova ver.) EEot-YdVUAIKI6-.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Speeding Kabuto (Stella Nova ver.) EEknd1AUwAEPQId.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Hoping Den-O (Stella Nova ver.) EEZPRHSUEAEzjuh.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Wake Upping Kiva (Stella Nova ver.) EEUM756UUAQTME8.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Destroying Decade (Stella Nova ver.) 76359235 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Miracle RabbitTank Form 50255313 151681742492303 2776590502910604481 n.jpg|Cheetah Blade Power-Rangers-Beast-Morphers-NERF-Cheetah-Beast-Blaster-008.jpg|Beast Morphers Red is holding his Cheetah Beast Blaster Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Super Hero Taisen Series